Hatsuharu Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩 溌春 |romaji = Sōma Hatsuharu |aka = Haru (by friends and family) Haa-kun (by Shigure) Haru-nii (by Hiro) Black Haru White Haru |gender = Male |age = 15 (Beginning of the series) 17 (End of the series) |height = 170.2 cm / 5'7" |weight = 57.5 kg / 126 lbs |hair color = White with Black Roots |eye color = Brown (Manga, 2019 Anime) Grey (2001 anime) |blood type = O |cursed year = Ox |actual year = Boar |astrological sign = Cancer |occupation = Student |affiliation = Kaibara Municipal High School Sohma Family |parents = Unnamed Parents |spouse = Isuzu Sohma (Wife) |children = Sora Sohma (Daughter) Riku Sohma (Son) |extended family = Isuzu's Parents (Parents-in-Law) |manga = Chapter 11 |anime = Episode 10 (2001) Episode 8 (2019) |japanese = Akio Suyama (2001) Akemi Okamura (Young, 2001) Makoto Furukawa (2019) Mariko Higashiuchi (Young, 2019) |english = Justin Cook Joshua Huber (Young, 2001) Morgan Berry (Young, 2019) }} , more commonly known by his nickname , is one of the recurring characters of the Fruits Basket series. He is the Ox of the Chinese Zodiac. Due to the influence of the Ox, has a Yin and Yang personality; as although he's usually calm and placid, he can become enraged when provoked. The Sohmas call these two sides of his personality his "white" and "black" sides. He has a reputation in the family for being somewhat stupid, and blamed Yuki Sohma; the Rat, for it when he was a child, due to the story of how the Rat tricked the Ox to become first in the Zodiac. After Yuki asked Hatsuharu whether he believes he is stupid, he realized the mental trap and has since loved Yuki. Haru is one year younger than Yuki and later begins attending Kaibara High along with Momiji Sohma as first-year students. Haru had a romantic relationship with Isuzu Sohma prior to the beginning of the series, but she later breaks up with him to protect him until she can find a way to free him from the curse. Although they had an on-again/off-again secret relationship, they eventually reconcile and become a very loving couple. In Fruits Basket Another, he is married to Rin and the father of twin children Sora and Riku. Appearance Hatsuharu is a tall, slender young man. He has two-toned shaggy hair, snowy white with black roots. Haru cares little for what other people think, and in a flashback, Isuzu Sohma asks him how he likes middle school and he replies that they do not like his hair or his attitude. He resolves to get piercings just to contradict them. Isuzu (Rin) laughs at this, saying she finds his logic funny. Haru usually dresses in punk/gothic clothing, mostly black in color, wearing tight jeans,white socks, tanks, and chains. He also has 3 piercings in each ear, wearing small hoops or studs and green tattoo on his right arm. He makes jewelry for Rin and himself. He is protective over those he cares about which is Rin, Yuki Sohma, Momiji Sohma and Kisa Sohma. It is also mentioned he was made fun of as a child because he looked different (his hair) like Kisa but instead of locking his words away like Kisa he would turn "black" and proceed to chase them around the schoolyard (in the manga, Hatsuharu would actually beat them up like Kyo, however, Kyo's was worst as he would actually beat them half to death.) Personality Haru has two personalities, black and white (also known as dark and cheerful). Under normal circumstances (when he is "white"), Hatsuharu is laid-back and kind and usually has a plain, straight-faced look, taking everything very calmly and is usually more quiet and respectful. When he turns "black", however, he becomes violent, perverted, short-tempered, rude, foul-mouthed, loud and cruel. Despite of this, he is an older-brother figure to the younger zodiac members and is immensely loyal to the ones he cares about, particularly Yuki Sohma, Rin Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Hiro Sohma and to an extent Tohru Honda as well. Although younger than Yuki or Kyo he displays a maturity beyond his age and is shown to be observant, he can also be a prankster at times, although he means well. Best seen when he whispered into Tohru's ear which looked suggestive but in truth it was for her to call Yuki by his name, which embarrassed both Tohru and Yuki when it happened to the point the latter transformed, but was nonetheless immensely happy. He becomes Black if provoked (For example: In the episode "Make it Clear If It's Black or White", Haru goes Black because of Kyo refusing to fight him). Haru will also turn into a full chaotic "black" when something major happens to him such as Rin leaving him. Haru also bottles up his emotions and tries to help others without thinking of himself, usually causing a mental breakdown. It is eventually disclosed that his "Black Haru" personality was born as a defense mechanism in order to cope with the many insults and mockery he received as a youngster. History Early Life It was said by Momiji that Haru seemed fine with his natural black and white hair, Occasionally, however, he would turn black and beat up the people who make fun of his hair. .]] The Ox confronting the Rat Unable to bear the insults of himself by his body being inhabited by the spirit of the Ox, as well as his own spirit, Haru confronts Yuki, the rat who used the Ox in the legend to steal the place as first zodiac spirit. He gets angry and blames everything on Yuki, stating that it was all his fault that he was labeled "dumb" "stupid" and "a fool". However, Yuki calmly asks the question, "Is that so? Is that so about you? Are you really... a fool?". With that question in mind, Haru realizes that he doesn't need to listen to others on the opinions about him. He only needed to trust himself and believe in himself for who he is. After that day of confrontation onwards, Haru starts to admire Yuki deeply.Yuki Was My First Love Meeting Isuzu Helping Yuki It is revealed by Rin that the reason that Yuki is living in Shigure's house is because Haru made a deal with Shigure that if Haru called him sensei he would let Yuki live with him, the reason Haru did this is because Haru wanted Yuki to escape from the Sohma main house. Story Overview Fruits Basket First Year Arc He first transforms when Yuki falls from his weak lungs after falling sick and after an intense endurance physical run with Kyo at school. Haru hugs Tohru Honda in order to transform into an Ox so he can carry Yuki on his back and bring him back to Shigure's house easier and not realizing how ridiculous it looks for Yuki to be riding on the back of an Ox. Arriving at home Haru morphs back into a person much to Tohru's shock (as he is nude). He then whispers something into Tohru's ear which Yuki finds suspicious. Eventually, as the talk develops, Tohru call's Yuki by his name which embarrasses them both, and Yuki morphs into a rat as a result as he is immensely happy at being called by his name. It is later revealed he had told Tohru to do exactly that, knowing Yuki would like it. Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 128 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 130 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 132 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 133 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 136 Epilogue Fruits Basket Another The Ox of the Zodiac Hatsuharu is cursed by the spirit of the Ox of the Zodiac. Whenever he is hugged by the opposite sex, or if his body goes through a great deal of stress, Hatsuharu transforms into his Chinese Zodiac form. Like all the Cursed Sohmas, their respective animals are drawn to them; and in Hatsuharu's case, Ox. The Ox is the second of all zodiac animals. He has black and white-colored hair due to sharing similar traits with his animal, the Ox. In Chinese culture, Oxes are the hard workers in the background, intelligent and reliable, but never demanding praise, which applies to Hatsuharu rather well. Hatsuharu has no sense of direction due to being cursed by the spirit of the Ox, once getting lost for just trying to find the house Yuki lives with Shigure (which is nearby and extremely easy to find). It is mentioned by Kyo that he had to lead Hatsuharu to the bathroom as he could not find it and often got lost. Hatsuharu's Yin and Yang personality (as in his "Black" and "White" personalities), mirrors the Ox's traditional personality characteristics in the Zodiac. S1E10-2001 (210).png|Hatsuharu in his ox form in the 2001 anime. S1E9-2019 (227).png|Hatsuharu in his ox form in the 2019 anime. Trivia *Haru has a bad sense of direction and once becomes lost for three days in another town while looking for Kyo in order to challenge him. *He is usually shown wearing various jewelry and leather accessories, which, according to Takaya-sensei's note, he makes himself. *Takaya says that Haru is caught up by strange things, which is proven when it is mentioned that Haru was going to confess his love to Rin when his height surpassed hers. **This is also proven when he is talking to Rin about how the teachers in his middle school didn't like his attitude or his hair, so he had no choice but to pierce his ears. Rin responds by saying, "Your mind works in an odd way, Haru". *In "A New School Term Starts!", when questioned, Haru shows the Student Council President that his hair color is indeed natural. The exact method of how he does this is never truly revealed, but it's implied that it was highly lewd. There are some implications in the manga that he pulled down his pants and revealed his pubic hair to prove his hair was natural. *In the 2019 series, Haru's other self is called "Dark Haru" instead of "Black Haru". *Yuki said that Black Haru is "much worse than Kagura". *Haru appears to have some strange habits, such as sticking out his arms in a "T-pose" and grabbing on to Yuki whenever he sees him. He also threw Rin over his shoulder once when she was feeling unwell. **Funnily, both of these things, Sora, his daughter, and Riku, his son, are shown to do in Another. es:Hatsuharu Sohma fr:Hatsuharu Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Male Category:Article stubs